User talk:4kant,6/Arkiv
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 16:23, June 17, 2012 :Hi, you now have over 50 edits (sorry I didn't notice before). I suppose you have no objection to becoming a citizen? :P --Semyon 14:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No, of course I don't! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. We're going to need your: :::*Name (first, middle, last, everything you've got :P) :::*Gender :::*And place of residence :::After that, you are officially citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Charles Jones, male, 1 Plains Boulevard, Plains 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright. You now have the right to buy a second home and to run and vote for elections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi 4kant. I was wondering if you were interested in joining politics and running in the upcoming elections. Will you? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll think about it. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, well, I highly recommend it. What's your political ideology? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha, I got the same question here :P There should be as much freedom and democracy as possible :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Nationalist Party Hi, I am Happy65 known in Lovia as Dave Leskromento. I would like to advertise to you a great opportunity of joining the Conservative Nationalist Party. The Conservative Nationalist Party is hardly nationalist. It is more of a conservative libertarian party. It is a party that tries to give as much freedom as possible to people but places laws where needed. Me, Kunarian and you (me and kunarian are current CNP members) are all working on other wikination projects building them up and all our wikinations could work together. The CNP is a fun party, we have lots of laughs and are a very good party. Hope you join us! Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good :P So I join the CNP :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Add your name to the list. Sure :) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Good choice, 4kant. I still think they should change their name, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :TimeMaster is right, you made the right choice. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 10:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the CNP! Welcome to the '''CNP! '''I hope you have fun during your time in the party. I am Happy65 or Dave Leskromento, a welcomer of the Conservative Nationalist Party. I am the Seven Delegate of the Conservative Nationalist Party and a friendly member who along with the leader Lukas Hoffmann will lead you on your journey to becoming MOTC, then governor and then maybe even the Prime Minister of Lovia. We have relations with lots of other parties, the most relations being with Positive Lovia, Social Liberal Party and the Green Party. If you need any help or guidance, feel free to contact me or Kunarian. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Thanks! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : :If you want to see the eye, here it is. :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::"With the friendly laughs of the CNP" ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::More friendly laughs of the CNP :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The everlasting laughs of the CNP. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I'm sorry. For religious reasons I'm anti-donor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::P I see ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hiya. Please go to http://www.bretherland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=Wikia . Thanks. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 14:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Learning Swedish Hi, I was wondering if you knew of a good place on the Internet where I could take free Swedish lessons? Most of the good sites that actually work only teach French, Spanish, and German, so I thought you might know of one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/ ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't learn from nothing via immersion, sorry. I need some basic lessons and understanding of grammar before I can do that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I've got some scanned pdf material from the book from which we - as in university students Swedish - learn the language. It's no heavy shit, but more like "Hi, how are you?" and "My name is ..." :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Those seem to be "traveler" words, which I can find for free online. Btw, I found a grammar and pronunciation guide, so that'll be nice as a guide for now. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's true :P Swedish grammar is not that hard, you just have to know the rules. Pronunciation is a bit harder sometimes, especially "ör", short "u", and "y" are a pain in the ass :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Byki? Click on free download and select Swedish. Fill in the form and it should work. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check it out. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems to just be a bunch of flash cards for travelers to learn. It ends quite earlier than I want it to. I'm not going to travel to Sweden, I'm going to contribute to Inselöarna, so I won't need to learn how to tell a taxi where I want to go and all this other stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah, true :P Well, you learn most (as in vocab.) by just doing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, well, I'm still looking for some basic Swedish vocab. I've got the grammar settled with the site I mentioned earlier, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know any good sites for learning Swedish :S But I could perhaps teach you some basic stuff :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@TM: Why do you think a native speaker would know anything about learning their own language? I don't know of any good sites for learning English. :D --Semyon 16:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hello. Can you run for the feds soon? The other two cnp members have entered and we need some seats. Just reminding you. Thanks. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, seeming as you are not that active, it would be nicer if you simply voted for the other CNP members so that we can actively use the seats. Thanks for your support for the party again, I hope you'll agree with me about the seats. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::@Hoffman: he's very active on other wikis as well, he won't fall fully inactive in Lovia probably. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No but preferably it would be nicer if the day to day users could have his votes, if he wants to stand I'm all for it though especially if he is active elsewhere Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::@Oos: Don't you dare spell CNP's leader's surname wrong. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Woop :P Ah, I used to spell my own name incorrect too when I started, so it's nothin' personal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol. I might go to Ilava one day. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahha, never been there. It must be a wonderful place :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat come back on chat :) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) To make it official, thanks for the votes. We'll make sure that you get your say through our party this year. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I would like to thank you for giving Kunarian the major, he needed it more than I to catch up. Also, thanks for your minor, I needed another minor to keep ahead of my rivals. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) come on chat please. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shared housing! Hi Charles! I would like to invite you to come live with us in one of Clave Rock's two shared living projects. The Share Home and Chaparral House are two beautiful houses where up to 10 people can live together. There are communal spaces, but also private areas of course. The Share Home, furthermore, is a fully sustainable building. If you choose to move in with us, we would love to revert your current housing plot in Clave Rock to either a natural, biodiverse citypark or another green, communal building. Please consider our offer. If you choose to stay in your house, you will still be our beloved neighbor! Thank you so much in advance, and feel free to come for a cup of coffee or tea, dear neighbor! Best, Punarbhava (talk) 14:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Punarbhava! I've no objections to move to The Share Home and revert my current house to a park. Though my home in Plains will remain my main residence :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow man! That is so very generous and kind of you! Welcome in The Share Home! I am sure we will do something extraordinary with your lot. I will keep you updated about the possibilities and results! Kind regards, Punarbhava (talk) 15:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::OK :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Questions for Our Earth Bulletin Congressman Jones, you just left the CNP, a rightist and conservative political party, and joined the newly formed Social Christian Party. What were your motives behind this move? And where would you situate yourself politically? And what are your standpoints on the environment? And to end with: are you a Christian, and do you intend to "enforce" Christianity, as your party claims? Thanks in advance! Punarbhava (talk) 08:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :First of all I would like to point out that I am not a Member of the Congress. I left the CNP because I felt the SCP was a better party for me, as I am more center than right, and as Our Earth Bulletin wrote, this move already was expected by some people. In my opinion the environment surely is important, and should be preserved as much as possible, but I think freedom and democracy also are very important. I am Christian, but I think the Christianity shouldn't be the most important standpoint of our party. I hope this answers your questions. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Mr. Jones! Your answers are very helpful. Punarbhava (talk) 16:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Currently, my only residence in Sylvania is in The Share Home in Clave Rock, and my name is Charles Jones. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:09, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Local Elections In Charleston Hey 4kant vote in the Charleston local elections will you? :D There's Sunkist and Frijoles competing. I'm personally backing Sunkist and TMV does too while Marcus and Horton back Frijoles. Please vote here: User:Kunarian/Local Elections Thank you! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rejoining Seeming as we haven't had time to talk on chat at all, I was wondering whether you would like to rejoin the CNP? I'm posting a similar offer to Happy, and despite him having recruited you to the party I hope that you would feel more comfortable joining an active party that takes your opinion into consideration. Like with Happy we'd wipe your slate clean, you could take up any position in the party you like and when it comes to forming 2014 policies you'll be given the chance to input what direction you feel the party should go in. I reinforce that we are pushing through democratic reforms and extending democracy right down to the local level while we also protect the common freedoms we all love. Having your support back would mean a lot. SCP is slowly dying unfortunately but that doesn't mean you can't have your views represented by someone with real political clout, I'd hope you could trust me to be that person. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you've decided to rejoin the party. :) Just to update you: :*Recently we've won 13 out of 50 seats in the Sylvania State Council, meaning that we control a fantastic 26% of the legislative. We are planning to introduce legislations in Sylvania so that we have a working public services and a stronger and more accessible education system. Along with this we've received almost complete support for a CNP first minister (basically a prime minister in Sylvania) and a CNP agenda. :*We've also been reaffirming a coalition with other parties to assure the protection of liberties in Sylvania and to maintain a society and economy that isn't restrictive and allows everyone to pursue their desires and aims in life. We'll be having further talks in the future to ensure that we can secure this for the upcoming State Elections and Federal Elections so that everyone can have a Governor or Deputy concerned with their rights. :Also soon we'll be deciding our policies for 2014, as we are a democratic and free party all members will be able to voice their opinions and be able to have input as well as a vote, this way we can all feel that this is a party that we're all part of and are working towards goals we all want. Again thank you for rejoining, it's good to have you back. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, thank you for that update! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) CNP in the Sylvania State Elections Our Campaign '''''Expand education, Create services, Sponsor Business, Support Sylvania What Have we Done? Here in the State *We have worked hard to ensure that democracy is strong in Sylvania, we have devolved powers down to local levels so that people who care about places can have their say on what goes *We have established the very state council we are now electing members to, so that the Governor cannot act in an authoritarian manner on issues important to all *We have worked on expanding information about the State, such as road maps, railway maps, what settlements are like what and have worked towards documenting a colourful and detailed history of the state *We have worked across the party line to establish a much needed railway line to Charleston, ensuring that it's economy can grow and prosper and that transportation is more accessible to all *We have revived the fruitful, interesting and varied culture of the State, and are asking others to help us in this revival *We have started the repair work on Train Village and are planning further works as part of the local government to improve it as a part of the state Across the entire Nation *We have updated our national police so that they are a modern force that can combat the problems Lovia faces, the new potential of our police has been proven recently and stability is at it's highest since before the civil war *We are working with parties across the spectrum to establish vital legislation that Lovia needs or else it will be inable to run as a modern and liberal nation *We are working towards supporting Unions so that all workers have the chance to defend their livelihoods however protecting Unions from being exploited by unhealthy interests as well Our Policies There isn't much time until the November State elections, and each round of proposing and voting on legislation takes two weeks, so we are setting out three main points we want to work towards. This is to allow time for other issues and to hopefully get one Act passed a month. State Education Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a school support system', including a voucher system to expand choice and school start-up grants, to help get the necessary schools started so that all Sylvanians can be assured of a quality education **Should the private sector fail to make use of the grants, I'd like to build community owned schools using State funds, operated by the community and for the community Public Services Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a proper healthcare system', which will include the funding for the creation of clinics in all major settlements (villages and above), so that every Sylvanian knows they can get care wherever they are *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian fire service', which will operate out of every major settlement, work to expand knowledge about fire safety and assure protection for all Sylvanians *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian waste service', which will operate out of every major settlement and keep Sylvania's streets clean and ensure that as much recycling is done as possible with waste produced *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian water service', which will operate in every major settlement and will provide clean hot and cold running tap water for all of Sylvania Commercial Activity Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a business support system', including a start-up grant system, to generate more independent businesses in Sylvania and allow every Sylvanian the chance to pursue an independent life in business So if you like what we've done, like what you see us planning to do then and want Sylvania to have a better education system, better public services and more support for businesses then VOTE CNP! Give us your Major, Minor or Support, anything will do, because a vote from you means another voice for you in government and another ear for you to speak to More Personally We're similar and I know that you favour of democracy and freedoms and the CNP has obviously been pushing those forwards, there aren't any SCP candidates standing so show me some support so that we can defend our freedoms and create a responsible and consistantly reliable government. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Overbanken! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :B'dankt! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Span http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Bredish?curid=19236&diff=165798&oldid=165554 - It's called "wikia editor" :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I know. It still existed when I joined Wikia è. But I disabled it because it was way too annoying :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::In my old days, everybody still had a normal editor and monobook skin. What has happened to the wiki world? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It's become takavíhki :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) State Elections Hello fellow CNP member! The State Elections are coming soon and we'll be competing in both the election of Governors and in the election of State Councils. You can personally help the CNP campaign! whether that's by competing for a Governor position, supporting other CNP candidates or by (by far the most important support!) voting for your fellow members when the elections come! We're going to try and compete with real users in States in which they have an interest and ensure that everyone has a proper campaign and policy group to offer to Lovians additionally we should make sure that people understand that CNP candidates in general will bring democracy closer to the people, support essential services and revitalise state institutions and bring colour and energy back into the state cultures and as well as that we will continue to support the rights and freedoms of the Lovian people. So what will campaigning entail? well here's a mini-timeline: *'September' - Deciding who is a candidate where, not much otherwise *'October' - General campaigning, interaction with voters, ensuring that people know who is competing where, what platform they are competing on and why they are the right choice for the state *'November' - Get out the vote campaigning, making sure that people who would vote CNP in the respective States we are competing in are voting Feel free to come to this page if you're interested. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey seeing as you want to run in Clymene, go to the page and interact, see whether you agree with the policies and put pro then sign up your candidacy in Clymene. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I want to support each candidates campaigns fully, so if you come to the CNP state elections page again and make your campaign points clear and what things you'd like support with (posters, vote campaigning). I'd also like to say that I'd like to get an interview with you to jump start your campaign, it'll be short and done in the fashion as if you are a candidate within the current primaries but it'll make you much more public and be a good bit of fun. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ALSO sign up your candidacy for the State Elections now! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttu? :o --OuWTB 14:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Å, ságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Tag ur it I want to challenge you to a debate. Set some rules like seven debate topics and such and when (in chat) so thanks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you want I can organise and moderate this for you. I'm doing the Kings one. :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:13, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :totes i'm cool with that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey It seems you have a house in Seven, hopefully you can vote for your fellow party member, Dave Leskromento in Seven in the upcoming elections. btw, Good luck in Clymene, I'm voting for you there. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Make sure you update the Citizen page and your character's page about your house in Seven. Thanks. Be sure to also check out the Bringing Seven Forward Together campaign here ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Also 4Kant, do you want me to make you any media, I'm just uploading a basic poster for Happy. And I think we'll have enough votes for everyone to ensure that you guys are all at least deputies. However we're of course aiming higher than that. ;) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 08:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) chat chat ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 15:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy''' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor